My Demon
by LeviHeichouYeager
Summary: When Eren Yeager was 5 years old a demon show's up in his room and usually a child that age would be scared, but Eren was more excited and happy about it, The Demon and Eren would have conversations every night but then after he turned 15 the demon stopped coming, Eren waited and waited but then realized he was never coming back. But what happens when Eren finds that same demon.


Chapter 1 Reunion

Eren's POV

As i slept i felt like someone was watching me, i mean it's nothing new it happens to me all the time but i feel like something or someone new is here it's crazy i know you probably think i'm insane but here me out.

-Flash back-

one night i was walking down the street and i found myself by a dark alley being the stupid dumb ass i am i went in there. I looked around the dark alley and heard something and went towards it guy's take some advice do not i repeat do not go in a dark alley at 12:00pm, as i went towards the thing i saw a dark figure in the shadows thankfully it wasn't slenderman, i looked at the figure and went towards it even more i soon was eye to eye with it, but it didn't look scary it's eye's were so beautiful a grey color with a hint of blue in them and it seemed what looked like wings on it's back the wing's were a black kinda navy blue color with a little bit of red in them it's ear's were pointy. As i looked at the creature it looked at me with a curious look i felt like i new this creature that was in front of me but soon after there was a black swirl of feathers everywhere and then the creature was gone. After the thing i saw i went home and sat in my room while my friend/adopted sister Mikasa made dinner,

as i sat in my dark room i searched on my laptop about demon's cause what if that thing was a demon from hell or something idk i'm not sure as i looked threw the internet about demon's my laptop started to glitch and then it turned off and turned back on to a screen about demon history i've looked threw all demon history stuff but i have never seen this before at all, I scrolled down and read what it said i didn't understand it at first but it read "in Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the Abrahamic traditions , including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered a harmful spiritual entity which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco Roman magic, Jewish Aggadah and Christian demonology a demon is believed to be a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled." at first i thought it was stupid but as i read on it also said " **Demonic possession** is believed by some, to be the process by which individuals are possessed by malevolent preternatural beings, commonly referred to as demons or devils." It was kinda creepy a little bit cause why the hell did my laptop glitch and then turn back on and go to this web page it was kinda weird and creepy so i shut my computer and then a book fell of my shelf and i jumped a little and looked over to my bookshelf and picked up the book it said demonic possession and demonology, "I do not own this book at all i don't even know how it got here maybe Armin left it here or something?" I then heard my window open and i looked over my shoulder and saw the dark figure sitting on my window seal "h-h-Holy s-s-Shit" i dropped the book and stared at the creature that i saw in the alley that was now on my window seal.

"Oi stop staring at me"

"s-Sorry it's just that this is kinda freaking me out right now and i have know idea what you are"

"Seriously after all i did"

"What'd you mean?"

"Oh my god listen brat i'm the one who glitched your computer and made the book appear and fall off your bookshelf"

"That was you?"

"No it was mary poppins…..yes it was me"

"So your a demon?"

"Ding ding ding congratulations you are correct"

"Can you stop being so sarcastic"

"Can you stop being such a dumbass that asks question every second

"Far enough"

"Well it's been awhile since i last saw you…...Eren"

"U-u-uh how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When you were little about five i would come into your room at night and we would have conversation's every night i would visit you, i visited you for a few years but then stopped after you turned 15"

"W-w-wait Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god? Oh my god OH MY GOD!"

"Be quiet do you want your stupid sister hear"

"She's not stupid and why why did you leave me after i turned fifteen? I've been alone for 3 years why Levi why did u leave me that night i waited every night for you and then one night i realized you were never coming back"

"I wish i could tell you Eren i really do"

"Why why can't you tell me?!"

"I just can't okay"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been watching"

"Ever since i left u i was there everyday watching i watched u go to school i watched you when you got hurt i watched u when you needed help the most and i was right there i was right fucking there and i didn't help you"

"Levi i-i-i'm so sorry"

"It's fine"

"I can't believe it"

"Can't believe what?"

"That your here and have u gotten shorter?"

"I can leave you know"

"No please don't go i'm sorry"

"Tch"

"I'm just glad you're here" i went towards Levi and hugged him and i felt his arms go around me tears ran down my face as i hugged Levi, i felt my knees get shaky and we slowly went down onto the floor, I hugged Levi i hugged him tight i didn't want to let go i wanted him forever but i new i couldn't i then looked up at Levi into his grey bluish eyes and he looked at me like he just saw a ghost cause he looked really pale "Levi what's wrong?"

"Y-y-your eyes are a blood red"

"What?!" i rushed to the bathroom that was in my room and looked in the mirror and he was right my eyes were blood red but there was blood dripping out of the corner of my eyes i looked over at Levi and then fainted "EREN!".


End file.
